From the Wall
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: A journal entrylike glimpse at how Erts views his world. Warnings: shounen ai hints and attempted cannon. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own MK. Bunny-sensei does!!  
  
Okay... this fic turned out... weird. My original plan was to write a fic about all   
the pilots and GIS but, it somehow morphed into this Journal-esqe Erts thing. I tried to   
keep him IC but, I kinda suck at doing just that sooo... it's probably OOC. Please don't   
hate me. I also tried to keep things as close to cannon as I could. I probably failed at that   
as well ^_^;;; Oh...and PLEASE tell me if there are any problems with grammer!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~From the Wall~  
By: Nariko-chan =^.^=  
  
The battle wasn't particularly fierce today, thankfully; however, I find all battles  
rather difficult. It's hard to fight is a team when you are uncomfortable around your   
"teammates." Upon returning to GIS, I ran into Rioroute and Gareas as they were   
engaged in another of their random arguments. This is how it went:  
  
"Oh really, Rio. Well, how many girls have you slept with? I bet your still a virgin!"  
"I'm not a virgin...I'll tell you that much!"  
  
I didn't really care...I just hoped that they wouldn't...  
  
"Hey Erts, how many girls have you been with?"  
  
...But they did. Why do they insist on including me in these type of discussions?   
It's always about how many girls they have slept with, or about the details of their   
encounters. It all makes me rather uncomfortable and nervous: How do I tell them that I   
don't like girls in THAT way?  
  
"Now, you two leave him out of your perverted discussions!"  
  
Leena: the universal mother; I should have known she was going to come to my   
rescue! I guess maybe it is my age that makes her to protect me in such discussions? It   
must be: I don't think she knows about... how I am. For a while I assumed that, perhaps,   
I give off an uncomfortable air during these topics, but if I do; Gareas and Rioroute are   
apparently blind to it.   
  
It doesn't matter, really: they left me alone, and I was able to make my way to my   
room without further problems. My room. It is so bare and lifeless; yet, I spend most of   
my time here. I probably should try to be more social, but I know that will not happen   
until Zero finally gets here. I know he will eventually, so I must be patient and wait. I   
don't think it will be much longer.  
  
I had heard that Zero had been attacked by victim during the whole infiltration of   
GOA incident. At first, I was a panicked mess, though I tried my best not to show it. I   
was praying to the goddesses that he would be okay. Silly isn't it? He is far too strong   
(headstrong and otherwise) to be defeated in such a manner! I'm sure he is just fine.  
  
Oh! I almost forgot! I spoke to Tune, briefly, the other day. It wasn't exactly   
friendly, but it wasn't particularly unfriendly either. She feels uncomfortable around me: I   
remind her too much of my brother. I feel somewhat sorry for her, I suppose: she cared   
deeply for him, I can feel it. Speaking of partners; I wonder what ever became of Rome?   
I doubt they would have assigned her another candidate.  
  
Odd... I just heard a "CRASH" come from Yu's room. Rioroute must be hitting on   
his sister again. One would think he would have learned his lesson by now: this is the   
third time this week this has happened. Maybe Rioroute enjoys provoking Yu: gives him   
something to do. I wonder is Phil knows of his activities? I doubt she would appreciate   
it; I do believe she has a secret love for Rioroute. I can see this because I feel the same   
way towards someone. I wonder if I will ever be able to tell him.  
  
Lately, I have seen Zero's friend, Clay, around here. I have been told he is to   
become an "Observer." I wonder what that is? It is kind of nice to see someone from   
GOA, but I can't help but wonder who is keeping Zero in line now. From what he had   
told me, Clay had often kept him out of trouble. Even though I doubt Zero would do   
anything to jeopardize his chances of becoming a pilot (he isn't stupid after all), with Clay   
here, Zero's partner has her work cut out for her.   
  
Hmm...I wonder if Zero has piloted anymore Pro-Ings into cliffs? I certainly hope   
not; otherwise, my wait will be much longer. Knowing him, though, that one incident was   
his last of that kind. It was hilarious, though. I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my   
life! I'm lucky he didn't clobber me. I kind of expected him to: he would have done so to   
anyone else. Maybe he didn't because he... no, that can't be it, I'm just getting my hopes   
up again.  
  
On a totally unrelated note, the food is much better here than it is on GOA. That   
is one good thing about being on GIS. Other than that, I do not particularly like it here. I   
suppose I am kind of lonely: Tune is uncomfortable with me and I am uncomfortable   
with... everyone.   
  
We will be docking with GOA in a few months, and I hope I will be able to see   
Zero, that is if they even allow me to venture away from GIS to meet up with a candidate.   
Maybe I'll even get him into Cueval to see how much better he has gotten. Surely, he will   
defeat me. Nothing would make me happier than seeing him again, but I'm trying not to   
get my hopes up. I'll have to ask about Rome as well: finally knowing what became of   
her would certainly put my mind at ease.   
  
It is getting late, and I think it is best that I be getting to bed.   
~Erts Virny Cocteau  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sooo... tell me what you think!! Sucks doesn't it? WAI!! I knew it!! *sob sob* 


End file.
